Memories of the Past
by math-man250
Summary: A Story in the 1930s, about a gangster called Michael Cerrington. Read to find out more! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Family of Michael

Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 1: Family of Michael  
  
My name is Michael Cerrington. I live in New York City. I work for Thomas Leone, a mob boss. Mr. Leone is a very nice person who gets respect very easily from people. Some people say that I'm a bad man, because I kill people a lot, almost every day.  
  
********  
  
New York City  
  
May 14, 1931  
  
I woke up after my sad dreams about Sally, my sister. She was the only thing that was closest to me. I felt pain after thinking about this. But I had to go to work on time, so I hurried downstairs of my house. I still thought about my sister. I couldn't let it go. Sally was my only family member I had left; all of the others were dead. My wife died five years ago. I never had children. I felt more pain. But I had to leave it for the moment, so I did so. I left the house, taking the car keys from my work desk.  
  
I walked out to my car. It was a Ford Model T, the finest car there was. The car's engines started up. I was on the road. There were only a few cars that passed by as I drove to work.  
  
After fifteen minutes of driving, I finally arrived at my destination. I saw Robert Cason outside of the gangster bar. I parked my car on the front side of the bar. I took the car keys with me. The bar seemed to be full of people. I ran to Robert.  
  
"How are you, Mike?" Robert asked me.  
  
"Fine, thanks. And you?"  
  
"I'm fine," He replied, with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Did you have those sad dreams again?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, not the first time."  
  
"Sorry, I can't help you with them," He said.  
  
"Don't be sorry," I replied.  
  
After a few minutes of talking, I entered the bar. I saw some of my fellow mafia family members, like Samuel Lennings, Peter Vichney, and Frank Cason. I searched the bar for Tom Leone. He was at the back room, sitting with another gangster. Leone sent the gangster out to his duties, when I came.  
  
"So, Mike...I assume that you are ready for another job?" Tom asked.  
  
"That's why I'm here."  
  
"Good. I want you to go with Robert and Frank to the downtown bank." He said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"To steal money...don't worry, it's just the money of another gang." He explained.  
  
"So, you're saying that we're going to avenge Bill's death to the Italians?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Now hurry, they're already waiting for you outside." He answered.  
  
I went through the back door. Frank and Robert were waiting for me, as Tom told me.  
  
"Mike, do you want to drive?" Frank asked me.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" I replied.  
  
"Go ahead." Frank said.  
  
I drove the car at an average of 39/mph. It was a warm day, probably one of the warmest in New York City. I love warm days, not the cold ones. Coldness reminded me of the sad days.  
  
We soon arrived at the bank. It seemed to be empty, except for the employees and for a few people.  
  
I stopped the car. I turned the engines off. We walked out of the car, and into the bank.  
  
Frank took out his Tommy gun, and so me and Robert did the same.  
  
"This is a heist!" Frank yelled.  
  
"Get down on the floor, now!" He continued. 


	2. Escaping the Police

Chapter 2: Escaping the Police  
  
The situation was under control. We got the money. The people at the bank were terrified, and afraid that they would die soon. I couldn't kill them. I'm not a person who would do so. I suddenly started to think about Sally, until Robert said:  
  
"Let's go! The cops might know about this!"  
  
We left the bank, running. Just after when I got the engine running, we heard the alarm ringing.  
  
"Fucking assholes! GO! NOW!" Frank shouted.  
  
I noticed that the car didn't move... it was a trap. Someone knew that we were coming.  
  
"SHIT! THIS IS A TRAP! WE NEED TO HIDE!!" I shouted.  
  
We ran to the backside of a restaurant to be hidden from the cops for a moment. We waited 'till they would come.  
  
"Get ready..." I said, taking out my shotgun.  
  
We heard the police cars coming. The sirens kept ringing in my ear. They came closer, and closer, and closer. We stayed calm and silent. They were too close now. My heart started to pump six times harder than before.  
  
"Fire!" Robert yelled, firing four shots at a police car's tire.  
  
There were five police cars. One car got hit, and its tires were full of holes. I aimed at a driver. I shot at him.  
  
"ONE DOWN, NINE LEFT!" I yelled.  
  
The cops came out of the cars, taking their guns with them.  
  
"There's too many! We gotta run!" I told.  
  
We ran down the streets, chased by the police. We had to find a place where to hide. I noticed that there was the Italian gangster bar just ahead. We ran there. The cops followed. The policemen tried to shoot at us, but they missed. We were very close to the bar. Only two streets left to get there.  
  
"Hope your plan works! If it doesn't, God help us!" Robert said.  
  
We ran faster. Only one street left. I gave my shotgun to Frank. He shot at two policemen. There were still some cops left. Soon, we arrived at the bar. We chose not to go inside. Only a gangster from another gang with a death wish would go inside there. Me, Frank, and Robert ran to the backside of the bar. I saw some gangsters coming outside.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but we can't allow you to go inside or to the backside of our bar." An Italian gangster said to a cop, with an Italian accent.  
  
"Outta my way, asshole!" The cop replied, pushing the gangster aside.  
  
"Shoot them!" The gangster shouted, shooting at the policemen.  
  
The cops got killed. My plan worked. We had the money, and we were already at our own bar. Frank said this to me:  
  
"Thanks for saving us, Mike."  
  
"No problem," I replied, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. We would be dead by now if you weren't there. Thanks again." Robert said. 


End file.
